<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet As Suger, And Genocide As Spice (Takoyama x OC): The New Friend by ThatHotChipAddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797726">Sweet As Suger, And Genocide As Spice (Takoyama x OC): The New Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotChipAddict/pseuds/ThatHotChipAddict'>ThatHotChipAddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PTR - Fandom, PaRappa the Rapper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon X OC - Freeform, F/M, Gen, OC, OC X CANON, Ptr, Ship, fanmade, fanmade ship, parappa the rapper - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotChipAddict/pseuds/ThatHotChipAddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alexa(OC) moved to her new town to work at the local art shop, she met some friends along the way like Parappa, Katy, Matt, TJ, and Sunny.<br/>Alexa and Parappa became best friends after that, which then Parappa let Alexa meet all of his teachers from the past, but one was different from Alexa.<br/>When Alexa meet Takoyama the local barber, she seemed to have gotten under his spell, and got a bit lovesick over him.<br/>One day she got a note from Takoyama that she can be his right hand man, making her heart jump, but she didn't know what would be coming after that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet As Suger, And Genocide As Spice (Takoyama x OC): The New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: This has some swear words and blood, this is not for children under 11+, and all the shipping will happen in "Meeting The Teachers" Yes, there is other shipping in this like PJParappa, Papatter, and some lesbian MILCKCAN time so that's that.</p>
<p>Read on wattpad: https://my.w.tt/mG3rkKIVhab</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexa POV:<br/>
It seemed like a dream<br/>
I didn't want to wake up<br/>
and i couldn't, and that's the good thing<br/>
I'm on my way to finally move into Parappa's little town! It may not seem that much, but he's my childhood friend, ever sense then.<br/>
And the good thing is, I actually plan on getting to know his friends and his teachers. Damn, my heart feels if it's going to drop from my excitement, maybe I'll draw to calm myself down, or just watch outside the window, it's pretty beautiful out there.<br/>
*30 Minutes*<br/>
"*parappas town name* is not ready for drop off"<br/>
I had a panic attack from that, that drive was quick, but at least I'm going to see Parappa. I went to the front of the train, and the doors opened fast. Its like they were introducing me.</p>
<p>When I stepped out the door, I was greeted (mocked) by a small purple bunny, with its head popping out of a small sewer vent. It seemed it was named Gaster, sense it kept repeating that one word. I proceeded to ignore the rabbit, and ran to Parappa's house (he sent her his address). </p>
<p>The town he lives in is very colorful and had a nice vibe. It was a bit windy, and the trees where very pretty though the wind. And the town is peaceful on its own, there was a dj, a school, a small mall, and lots more. It seemed like a dream now, but it wasn't. But I couldn't sit at one stop and daydream, I was going to meet parappa while also finding a apartment to stay at(shes 25, shes old enough)</p>
<p>Parappa's house seemed different from the past years, but maybe its just memory loss? I don't know. But when I got in, I was greeted by a surprise hug from Parappa, and a bit of whining sense he was really happy to see me after so many years. It went something like this: "ALEXA!!!! YOUR BACK OHMYGODSHESBACKOHWOWYAY#$#%$%#%$%#%#%"and so on. I felt some of his warm tears drip onto my shirt.</p>
<p>"Hey parappa, long time no see" "long time? I haven't seen you in a decade! Are you ok? Oh I haven't seen your face in person for so lon-" "yea..ive been busy in my life, sense working in a art career is pretty hard, and rapping the words is annoying sometimes" We continued to hug for a solid 10 MINETES, until some girls came into the room</p>
<p>"Parappa, whos this bitch? You didn't say you had a girlfriend!" "Mother fucker, stop having a hug session and get the hell in here" "Oh, hello there person!" "$#^$%#^Parappa^#%%$%#(You bitch, Parappa when I see you again, its ON SIGHT")</p>
<p>It seemed if a blue cat, a blonde like fox, a flower, yes a FUCKING LIVE FLOWER, and a mouse snuck into the front door, and are begging us to get in, like bitch have you heard or privacy before? Anyways, Parappa let go of me, and lead me into his house like some sort of god. When I got in, it seemed that he invited all of his friends, and all of the parents he knows to come and meet me. I was embarrassed for a second, but then I got chill with it.</p>
<p>Parappa allowed for me to talk to anyone, first to last, and that seemed pretty stable for a childhood friend. I decided to talk to Parappas family first, and that really tall pot person, like god damn, I'm 25, how am I this short? I walked towards them, and I heard three different greetings, all with different tones. "Yo, whats up" "Why hello there, and welcome" "I welcome you from the general himself." Great, this is going to be fuunn..well not really. </p>
<p>The small dog seemed like she would never let go of my shirt if I don't reply to her, so I decided she's the best option for now. "Hi there girl, what's up?..You can stop tugging at my shirt now" "Hi, I'm Piento Parappa, nice meeting you. I'm 11" "I'm Alexa, greetings from you to. 11 hu, I'm 25, i'd think all 11 year olds be tired all the time, like what happened to be..welp not everyone has the same past life" "woah, you don't need to bring that up yo" "yea your right, its very personal" It was awkward silence after that, so then I walked to Parappa's so called dad (He looks like a grampa, no cap). "Why hello there young lady, I'm PapaParappa, Ive heard so many great things about you" "Hi I'm Alexa, and I'm 25, so.." "Question, are you staying here for your visit, or somewhere else?" "I was planning on renting a apartment, so no worries." I then proceeded to the pot like man, he seemed very dangerous, so I tried not to get on his bad side. And DAAAMMMNNNNN WHY HE SO TALL??? He's literally taller than the tallest town, I can only reach his god damn thighs.  "Hello there fellow citizen, I'm General Potter, the General for the government. Nice meeting you. Listen, if a envision is ever happening, I'm on your side, alright? Alright." "Alright...Anyways I'm Alexa, nice meeting you to sir" "Look, I'm not that strict so you don't always have to call me sir" "Alright sir" Ok now I just looked stupid, so then I decided to go near some of parappa's close friends that are next to him in a corner.</p>
<p>It seemed next to Parappa was PJ, and..wait.. HOLY SHIT ARE THEY HOLDING HANDS??? WAIT HOLD ON PARAPPA DIDN'T TELL ME HE WAS DATING PJ. HOLD UP- "Hm? Something wrong" Shiiiitt. "Oh nothing, its just Parappa didn't tell me he was fuKING DATING PJ, DUMBASS" Some Cat pushed me away from them, while a mouse was smack talking me, a fox just sitting on the side, and a lamb just trembling in fear. I pushed the cat away, and then made a conversation start..yea- "Hey, don't smack talk Parappa like that...you...Human..Bitch..Fuck I don't know, whats your name?" "I'm Alexa, awkward meeting you at this time" "I'm Katy, your Parappa's childhood friend, right?" "Ding ding ding, your right, have your million doller prize" I walked behind Katy, and bumped into the mouse, well this is going to be fun. "#$#$%%^#$%^^##%^^$##$%^%$(Bitch watch were your going, ever heard of sight?" "I don't understand a word your saying, but I'm Alexa" "#$%^%#$^#$%^(I'm Ma-san. Now move)" "Ok, bye now" well that was awkward, but not as awkward when I saw the flower, the fox, and the lam starring at me. "Hi there, I'm sunny, and I like chocolate sushi!" "Hi, I'm Alexa? You just popped out of nowhere, but nice meeting you" "Hey dumbass, welcome to this abomination of a friend group, I'm Palua" "I'm Alexa, hello there" welp, she seems like a chill friend- wam, slammed to the ground by a fucking lamb, wait she slipped on a banana peel?? "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm-" "girl..calm the fuck down, I'm Alexa "I'm Lammy, welcome I guess??" "I'll take that as a compliment"</p>
<p>Welp, I'm in pain, and now I just wanted to chill, relax..and- "This is PJ, and other there is milkcan, and-" "Milkcan?" "You don't know?" "nope" "well.." Then I saw Katy yEEET A FUCKING GUITAR INTO THE SKY, LANDING ON LAMMY, AND THEN IT JUST BECAUSE MADNESS "Were MILCKCAN!" "HOLY SHIT THAT SCARED ME-" I fell down from the surprise, which sucked, and just went "Can I rent a apartment now?" PapaParappa got me up, and got me outside, again.</p>
<p>The town was still very colorful, but I couldn't see it for long because the apartment was right next to Parappa's house, welp yippe, its time to unpack. PapaParappa gave me the keys, and left me there until I finished unpacking. So much of helping. I got out half of the boxes, and packed up my small apartment. About a hour later, I was hot as FUCK. Damn, the last time it was this hot in the summer was the 4th of July. I thought I would take a break for the night, until I got a ring for my doorbell. It was Parappa</p>
<p>"Hey, you mind if I help you with your boxes" "...Sure, I'm gonna need a bit of help" Well, maybe this town isn't that weird.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>